


Тайна в лесу

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, a little bestiality, you already know what it is yeah?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Идет вечная война, но у них есть время на маленькое тайное перемирие в лесу.





	

Тони бежал так быстро, что не слышал ничего, кроме своего дыхания. Оно было рваным и шумным, лапы несли его с небывалой скоростью. Ощущение было такое, что сердце и в глотке, и в ушах, так сильно оно билось. Он оставлял на мягкой земле неглубокие кошачьи следы, по которым тут же проносился, преследуя Тони, огромный волк. Стив. И он догонял.

Он сильней, но Тони проворней. Он знает, как извернуться и проскользнуть меж веток, в то время как Стив пробьет их головой, как тараном. Тони может быстро остановиться, чтобы побежать в другую, а то и в противоположную сторону, а Стив, громадная зверюга, будет тормозить еще несколько секунд, упираясь лапами в землю. Ну и, в конце концов, Тони умнее. Он оторвется, только надо придумать, как это сделать.

Ох, еще бы чуть-чуть, и Стив схватил бы его за хвост. За Тонин длинный упругий кошачий хвост. Красивый, не то, что мохнатая мочалка у кое-кого. Тони подпустил Стива слишком близко, пора сбить его с темпа. Впереди лежал поваленный ствол дерева, Тони грохнулся вниз, на землю, прямо рядышком, а Стив, планирующий схватить Тони в полете и повалить, пролетел на четыре метра дальше.

Не дожидаясь, пока он сориентируется, Тони соскочил и понесся влево, в самую чащу, где он сможет вилять, там-то начнется бег с препятствиями, нужно будет прыгать, прогибаться, а глупый волк отстанет. Впрочем, поднимаясь, он так злобно прорычал, что, кажется, поймать Тони стало принципиально для него. Он оттолкнулся от земли с такой силой, что осталась целая яма от его лап.

Преследователь оказывался всё дальше и дальше. Но Тони продолжал бежать, открылось второе дыхание, и он собирался бежать так долго, как сможет, чтобы уж точно оторваться. Через некоторое время Тони стал бежать медленнее, прислушиваясь и осторожно ступая по земле подушечками лап, чтобы не выдать себя. Что-то хрустнуло позади, и Тони резко обернулся, чуть прижавшись к земле, но потом на целую минуту наступила тишина.

Он и вправду решил, что победил, но из кустов высунулась волчья морда. Увидев Стива, Тони замер, прижав уши к голове, а его хвост хаотично задергался, рассекая воздух. Волк, вылезая из укрытия, ступал осторожно, медленно, негромко рыча. Тони часто дышал и понимал, что не выдержит еще одного марафона, а вот он – да, очень даже. Поэтому, за секунду до прыжка Стива, Тони ринулся к дереву и забрался наверх быстрее, чем его схватили.

Цепляясь когтями, Тони подтягивался, пока не долез до первой толстой ветки, и сел. Стив внизу пытался забраться, прыгал, но его когти тупые, не втяжные. Когда стало понятно, что таким образом у него ничего не получится, Тони даже свесил вниз хвост, дразнясь, играя кончиком в воздухе. Делая вид, что ему совершенно плевать, и он не запыхался, Тони начал вылизывать себе лапу, сощурившись, как вдруг по дереву прошла вибрация.

Потом оно пошатнулось еще раз. Еще. Сильно. Мелкие ветки и листья посыпались вниз. Стив своими большими лапами с разбегу толкал ствол, намереваясь повалить дерево. Он очень сильный, в нем под двести кило мышц. А пастью он однажды разгрыз бедренную кость лося. Просто так, на спор. Другие стаи стали называть его _Ужасный волк._

Стало очевидно, что Стив свалит дерево. Тони держался когтями и не знал, что ему делать. В панике смотря по сторонам, он решил, что можно попробовать допрыгнуть до следующего дерева, а Стив пусть валит это, если ему бока не жалко. Кое-как выровняв дыхание, Тони прижался грудью к ветке, пытаясь удержаться, ведь дерево постоянно шаталось. Его прыжок был отчаянный, красивый, но, увы, второе дерево было слишком далеко. Он зацепился одной лапой, повис на долю секунду и свалился вниз.

На земле он обратился в человека. Без шерсти и без одежды в лесу было холодно. Опираясь на дерево, Тони встал на ноги, держась за голову, и ругался себе под нос из-за неудачного приземления.

Рычание Стива отвлекло его от этого. Волк подходил медленно. Они были одинакового роста. Светлая волчья шерсть стояла дыбом на спине, а уши были направлены на Тони. Прижавшись спиной к дереву, Тони смотрел в чуть прищуренные голубые глаза Стива.

— Хороший мальчик, — выставив руку вперед, сказал Тони, — хороший, да? Тише. Ты победил, признаю.

Стив перестал рычать и ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь, а потом лизнул её. Тони довольно улыбнулся, почесал ему лоб. У Стива был длинный-длинный язык. Гладкий и теплый. Стив вылизал Тони всю руку, а потом вдруг достал до живота. Стало мокро и холодно через секунду. Тони покрылся мурашками.

— Хэй, ты что?

Стив ответил умным, внимательным и настойчивым взглядом. Потоптавшись на передних лапах, он встал еще ближе и лизнул Тони колено. Потом повернул голову, чтобы сунуть язык и вылизать внутреннюю сторону бедер, а Тони осталось только охнуть. Одной рукой он держался за дерево, а другой схватился за волчью длинную шерсть у Стива на голове. 

Длинный-длинный язык. Скользкий и приятный, ловкий. Зажмурившись, Тони расставил ноги чуть шире и почувствовал, как Стив лизнул его по промежности. У него встал, и Стив коснулся головки члена носом, прижав его к животу, принявшись лизать быстро и аккуратно, поворачивая морду.

Тони закрыл глаза, пустив пальцы в длинную шерсть. Между ног было мокро, но не холодно, дыхание у Стива теплое, влажное, а язык сильный, юркий, не пропускающий ни одного местечка. Он вылизывал снизу вверх, задевая яйца, его широкий язык покрывал член Тони полностью, прижимая к животу и покрывая теплом. Тони плыл, теряясь в контрастах температур.

Неожиданно Стив отошел, чавкнул челюстью, облизнулся. Тони задышал, сглотнул, поняв, что всё это время нормально почти не дышал. Мокрый волчий нос настойчиво коснулся его бедра, Стив слегка опустил голову, выжидающе и напряженно уставившись на него.

— Что? — чуть нахмурился Тони.

Волк недовольно фыркнул, облизал себе нос и покачался из стороны в сторону. Тони понял и развернулся, уперевшись в дерево локтями. Он слышал, как Стив повторил своё странное движение, взбудораженный видом Тони, большой волчий хвост завилял из стороны в сторону. Язык широкий, как лопата, Стив лизал им бедра, задницу и стал настойчиво толкать его между ягодиц.

Тони не держался, не видел себя, не слышал. Прижавшись к дереву грудью и щекой, он прогнул спину и расставил ноги так широко, что Стив доставал до его члена, пропуская свой язык между его ног. Тони стало жарко и невмоготу терпеть. Он оторвал руку от дерева, взялся за член, чтобы подрочить, но Стиву это не понравилось. Он зарычал, но когда Тони вернул руку на место, продолжил вылизывать его.

Они были далеко, хорошо, что никто не мог видеть, как Тони может выгнуться, когда ему настолько хочется кончить, что он готов заскулить, потому что ласка переходит в пытку. Он подумал об этом, и язык пропал, напряжение стало чуть легче. На его живот легли руки, а на шее почувствовался поцелуй. Стив обратился в человека, обнял его сзади, ну наконец-то.

— Привет, — шепнул он, куснув Тони за мочку уха.

И вдруг схватил за член. Тони чуть не прокусил себе губу от неожиданности. Это было так долгожданно, так хорошо. С силой уперевшись руками, он прижался к Стиву спиной и задницей. Дрочил Стив сильно, хорошо, он в любом обличии сильный, и целовал так, что коленки подкашивались, честное слово. Чувствуя, что на грани, Тони схватил Стива за волосы, пока он целовал его в висок. Долгожданный оргазм нахлынул через мгновение.

— М-м-м, — с закрытыми глазами протянул Тони, наслаждаясь ощущением человеческих поцелуев и не чувствуя ног. — А ты всех так вылизываешь?  
— Только своих любимых сучек, — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Я думал, вы моногамны, — кокетливо заметил Тони.  
— Так и есть, — иронично произнес Стив.

Проворно развернувшись, Тони поменялся с ним местами, прижав Стива к дереву. Он тоже был сильным, а Стив не сопротивлялся, улыбался, держа ладони у Тони на заднице. В ответ Тони саркастично улыбнулся и поцеловал его, обнимая за шею. Когда воздух кончился, он переместился ниже, цапнул Стива за сосок, но тут же отпустил, поэтому Стив лишь погладил его по голове, хотя собирался дернуть.

— Мне сделать тебе так же? — с облегчением опускаясь на колени, спросил Тони. Он больше не в состоянии был стоять на ногах.  
— Не вздумай, у тебя язык как наждачка, — рассмеялся Стив, вставая удобней.

Трава колола колени. Но Тони не замечал ничего вокруг. Член Стива был рядышком, крепкий и твердый, хотелось его облизать, и Тони это сделал, но напоказ, сбоку, повернув голову. А потом стал стараться, заглотнул как смог, доставая рукой до сосков Стива. Тому это нравилось и не нравилось одновременно, но контраст с болью и удовольствием был яркий.

Запустив пальцы Тони в волосы, Стив отдернул его, а то слишком уж сильно тот присосался. Тони улыбался, соблазнительно гладя Стива по бедрам. Надо сказать, картина была невероятная. Тони сам по себе был красив, а Стив, в добавок, был от него совершенно без ума. Он смотрел на него, желая запомнить и продлить момент, гладя по скуле большим пальцем, а Тони вдруг поймал палец губами, глядя снизу вверх томными карими глазами.

Это так распалило, что Стив загнал ему в рот чуть ли не на всю длину. Тони замычал, и его волосы отпустили. Его не надо подгонять, он знает, как это делается. Член занимал весь рот, приходилось вытаскивать его, чтобы поиграть языком с щелочкой, Стиву это так нравилось. Вскоре Стив запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о дерево, закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, резко отстранил Тони. Стивен кончал, а Тони не мог выбрать, куда смотреть: на его лицо или на член, из которого стреляла сперма на траву неподалеку.

 

Они провели в лесу целый день. Необычная картина: гигантский волк и не менее гигантская пума на опушке, лежат, прижавшись друг к другу. Стив подремывал, пока Тони вылизывал ему макушку, против шерсти, правда, но неважно. А когда закончил, скатился с его спины вниз и залез под огромную волчью лапу, мурча.

Потом Стив проводил его до границы. Тони потерся об него и играючи ударил хвостом по носу напоследок. В деревне Тони оказался на закате. Он обратился в человека, забравшись домой, чтобы не ходить на людях нагишом. По пути к большому костру, на котором готовили мясо, Тони встретил Роуди. Он нахмурился, увидев его, и спросил: «Почему от тебя так несет псиной?».

«Я подрался», – ответил Тони и поспешил уйти, чтобы друг не стал изучать его на наличие ран. Ужин пришлось пропустить. Если отец почует то же, что и Роуди, если кто-то узнает, что Тони, «принц» якшается с вожаком враждебного волчьего клана… вполне возможно, его убьют. Ведь идет война. Вечная война. Но пока у всех война, у них со Стивом будет мир, в этом не приходилось сомневаться.


End file.
